


Simple Communication

by misura



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lose</i>, Hiruma told him before, <i>and I'll kill you.</i> (post-canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Communication

_Lose_ , Hiruma told him before, _and I'll kill you._

_Damn pipsqueak._

And Sena had wanted to point out that, well, what with their being on different teams and all, _opposing_ teams, in fact, it didn't really make any sense to threaten him for losing, except that, well. Threatening him for _winning_ wouldn't be at all like Hiruma, either.

And so he'd just nodded and told Hiruma, _We're going to win._

_We're going to beat you._

(Hiruma's answering grin stuck with him for the next two days.)

 

Sixteen seconds to score at least nine points: it's their kind of normal, really.

The only thing different is that now, Sena doesn't have Hiruma standing behind him, scheming and plotting and calculating, and making sure everything will turn out just right.

He's got Monta, though - he's got a whole team of people he trusts to do their best.

He's got Hiruma, standing on the other side of the field, waiting.

"Maxi-effort!"

Fifteen, fourteen seconds on the clock, and Sena knows that Monta's right, that they can do this.

(Of course, there's quite a difference between _knowing_ you can do something and actually doing it - like the difference between winning a game and losing it.)

 

Hiruma corners him after the game, looking armed and dangerous and ready to kill someone (probably because he is). Sena tries not to look like he's about to fall over (he is).

"Um." There are things one might say in these kinds of situations. _Good game_ is a common one, or _You almost had us_. "Hello."

"You try pulling a stupid stunt like that when you're playing damn fatty's team next week, you better be ready to lose. In which case, I'll kill you."

Sena wonders how often Hiruma's threatened to kill Kurita, or Musashi, or anyone, really. He wonders how long it took any of them to figure out Hiruma was not, in fact, ever going to kill them.

"I know that. Thank you."

He knows Hiruma's probably given Kurita a very similar speech, possibly with a few kicks thrown in for good measure, because Kurita's Hiruma's oldest friend and also probably a lot less likely to get actually hurt by such gestures of affection than anyone else.

Hiruma scowls at him and stalks away without saying another word.


End file.
